


Pinning Lover's and a Misunderstanding

by C_Lion27



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory 2 - Crossing the Line, HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Brief mention of fighting and blood, He Cheng'en is my fiction bff, Hurt/Comfort, Jia is going to be a surprisingly good friend, M/M, Sickfic, The Wang bros will fight anyone for Yu Hao, Yu Hao gets hurt but he's gonna be stubborn about it, Zi Xuan is gonna be a little mean here but it's okay, angst for a couple parts, but so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lion27/pseuds/C_Lion27
Summary: Zi Xuan isn't there to save Yu Hao this time, and in the end, leaves him hurt and very much sick. But that isn't going to stop Yu Hao from getting back to school asap for practice.There's a match coming, and Yu Hao can't, won't disappoint Zi Xuan.He'll do whatever it takes to make him proud.EDIT (07/13/20): FINALLY, a title I like. Was previously called "Worn Out and Sick."
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao, Yu Hao/Zi Xuan, Zi Xuan/Yu Hao
Comments: 50
Kudos: 40





	1. Alley Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Yu Hao was saved by Zi Xuan, and it was all sweet and cute? Yeeeah, I made it sad. 
> 
> Well, as sad as I could make it for a first time writer. Please read the notes at the end.
> 
> EDIT (03/24/20): I've fixed up this chapter so it reads better! :) Writing is hard...

Yu Hao let his temper get the better of him, just like two years back saving that girl in the courtyard. What he didn’t count on when telling the thug to take his drugs else where was the 3 other men coming out of the shadows. Again, his temper was most to blame, but his boss didn’t need shady people hanging around causing trouble. Unfortunately, that’s how Yu Hao ended up unconscious in the cold damp alleyway. The thugs left a few wounds to his face, like a cut to his right cheek, a bruise would surely form there later. A cut to his forehead and nose were freely bleeding along with the corner of his lip; torn, blood dripping down his chin. 

The damage to his body was a different story. They were a couple punches in when one of them grabbed Yu Hao by the collar and kneed him in the gut causing him to collapse. All four thugs took turns delivering kicks to his chest, his stomach and his back making it impossible for Yu Hao to take a solid breath during the assault. It was the final kick to his stomach that knocked him out. Thoroughly pleased with their work the thugs left Yu Hao wheezing and bloody in the alleyway. 

It had been raining before, but now it was coming down in buckets while Yu Hao remained more or less dead to the world. Ice cold rain soaking him through his uniform to the bone.

Nearly an hour passed and Yu Hao’s boss Jian was fed up with this high schooler goofing around when he was supposed to be working. Jian leaves his seat, motioning to the bartenders to start the final call as he heads out back. 

“I’m gonna cut his tips,” he sighs “probably goofing around on his phone with Wen.” He grumbles the whole way outside, cursing at the rain. Jian doesn’t mean to come off as gruff as he does, it just came with age and watching out for a kid like Yu Hao for so long. So to find him outside, crumpled on the ground unconscious and shaking is enough to make his heart drop to his knees. Jian is by his side immediately, sitting him up slowly, shaking him as gently as he can. He takes inventory of Yu Hao’s injuries, seeing the blood mixing with the rain water, staining the white of Yu Hao’s dress shirt. He notes the mud and shoe prints on Yu Hao’s vest and shirt, and Jain knows what happened here. 

“Come on kid, wake up.” He said, voice caught in his throat.

Yu Hao doesn’t stir. Jian shakes him a little harder this time, and Yu Hao whimpers before slowly opening his eyes, dizzy and cold. They're only partially opened as if he were about the fall back under. “No no no, come on Ah Hao, you’ve gotta stay awake.” Jian’s voice doesn’t falter this time, a hand coming up to Yu Hao’s cheek. He’s gotta take care of him and get him out of this rain. 

Yu Hao doesn’t speak, he just tries to get in a full breath. He blinks a few times, looking around the alley; his eyes can’t focus on anything, his brain can’t function right now. All he feels is an aching pain in his ribs and a deep pain in his chest that is unrelenting. The wet and cold seeped through him, causing him to shake and shiver. Yu Hao's breaths come in short gasps. He closes his eyes and swallows again before speaking, 

“J-… J-Jian?” He winces, the action pulling on the cut in his lip. 

“Yes kid, it’s me. Damn, how’d you get in this mess?” Jian knows fairly well what happened, but he needs to keep Yu Hao awake and speaking if he’s going to get this kid home in one piece. At least to the nearest clinic. 

“T-there were…” Yu Hao breathes as deep as he can to continue, “bad guys… I told them.. to leave.” Jian had pulled out his phone and texted the manager inside to take over and close the bar. He needed to take care of Yu Hao first. He sighs as he puts his phone away, and brushes his black and silver hair back. 

“Ah Hao, How many times have I told you to come get me, or Dian when there are thugs involved?” Jian wasn’t about to scold him right now, he’s understandably pissed how stupidly brave this kid can be. He remembers Yu Hao standing up to bullies much bigger than him since he was twelve. Stupidly brave. 

“…I know boss. M’sorry…”

He’s shivering harder now.

“Don’t apologize Ah Hao. Can you move at all?” 

He takes a moment, shifting around a little, then answers “Yeah..” Before coughing wetly, the talking making it hard for him to breathe steadily.

Jian moves to the side, his arms reaching under and around Yu Hao to lift him into a sitting position. Yu Hao yelps in his arms, eyes watering as he’s shifted into a sitting position. He huffs painfully when Jian moves back, “I’m sorry kid, but we gotta move you out of the rain.” Jian lifts him up again, Yu Hao has a vice grip on Jian’s blazer, leaning heavily on his side. They don’t move just yet, letting him adjust to standing again on shaky legs. A few tears slip from his eyes, but he takes a couple deep breaths and tries to stand a little on his own. Jian isn’t surprised.

“Alright, let’s get you to my car.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a struggle but they make their way to Jian’s car on the side street of the alley. Jian manages to lug Yu Hao around and gently set the high schooler in the passenger seat. Yu Hao can’t help it, but once he’s in he closes his eyes and goes lax. Jian clips his seat belt for him. He briskly moves around the car to the driver's side, hops in and peels off the curb into the empty wet streets trying not to speed. He speeds. 

The rain pours the whole drive to the nearest clinic, only a few short blocks off from his bar. Jian spares a couple looks to his passenger. Yu Hao doesn’t stir, breathing soft and quick. Jian has to keep himself from panicking as he drives. He spots the clinic and pulls in fast, parks and dashes out for he car to grab one of the nurses inside. A young man returns with him. He lets Jian open the door and gently wake the kid. The nurse gets down and lifts Yu Hao from the car and brings him inside. 

It doesn’t take long for him to be looked at since it’s nearing three in the morning on a Sunday. 

Jian sits and waits, bouncing his knees and fidgeting. He barely registers the cold from his wet clothes, the faint bloodstains on his blazer. He just hopes Yu Hao is going to be okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Are you his father?” Jian nearly jumps out of his chair when the doctor speaks to him. 

“No, I’m his boss.” He manages to say, “How is he? Is he gonna be okay?” 

The doctor smiles, “He’s going to be okay, in time. My name is Dr. Zhao, I’m the night shift doctor at this clinic.” He shakes Jian’s cold hand. 

He can tell this man cares about the patient, seeing the tension melt from his shoulders. “It’ll take some time but he’ll recover fully. Most of the damage was to his abdominal area, but by the looks of his arms he blocked the worst of it.” Dr. Zhao had Jian follow him as he walked, “Some minor chest abrasions but nothing permanent. His back will need some time to heal up, suffering a few cuts and bruises there too.” He checked over his clipboard to be sure he mentioned all injuries. “No head trauma thankfully, just two cuts, a bruised nose and a tear to the lip. We’ve stopped all the bleeding and bandaged him up. He should be sleeping now.” 

Jian felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t think Yu Hao would get hurt working for him. He let the kid work there because it was his last chance to find a job before school began, and he wanted to help out his mom so badly that Jian couldn’t turn down the kid just trying to help his mom. So he let him work as the bar back; taking out full trash cans, lifting heavy boxes from the back and doing a few tasks when the bartenders needed help. Now he wondered if he should let Yu Hao come back to work.

“You don’t need to look so frightened sir,” The doctor reassured him with a warm smile. “He’s going to pull through just fine. Whoever did this wasn’t strong or skilled enough to do lasting damage. It helps that he has an athletic physique, so he should be up and going again in no time.” 

Jian couldn’t help but smile back, albeit a small one, “Can I see him?” 

Dr. Zhao shows him to Yu Hao’s room. “After he’s rested he’ll be cleared to go home in a few hours. We just want to keep an eye on him for a little while longer. Have you contacted his family?” Jian was dreading that and was sure Yu Hao’s mom would kick his ass for it too. Then again, he thought, I kinda deserve it. 

“I’ll call her soon, she’ll be up for work shortly.” Glancing up at the clock it had reached about 3:45 am, he heard from Yu Hao she gets up at 4:30 to get ready for work. Dr. Zhao smiles softly and nods, opening the door for Jian into Yu Hao’s room. 

To his surprise Yu Hao is awake, sitting alert in his bed and bandaged; one over each cut on his face, his forearms wrapped up nicely. Jian’s eyes drift to the hospital gown, no doubt everything underneath has been taken care of as well. He looks up, giving Jian a tired smile.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Press the call button if you need me, or one of the nurses.” Dr. Zhao smiles over at Yu Hao and takes his leave. The room is quiet for a moment, but Yu Hao breaks the silence, glancing back up into Jian’s eyes.

“You haven’t told ma yet have you?” He shifts a little, worry written all over his face. Oh damn, shouldn’t have made eye contact, Jian sigh’s before taking a seat by his bed. 

“What kind of boss would I be if I let your mother worry about you?” He drags his hand over his face, feeling the day weigh on him. He may run a bar but he’s old enough to feel the weight of late hours get to him faster. “I haven’t called her yet Ah Hao, but I need to.”

“Wait, no, no, no! Please, don’t call her!” Yu Hao reaches for Jian, sitting up too fast, gasping at the pain reawakening in his chest and abdominals. He falls back huffing deeply as the pain subsides. 

“Ah Hao stop moving! You’ve had the life nearly beaten out of you remember?!” Jian keeps a calm hand on his shoulder, keeping him in his bed, “What do you mean don’t tell her? She’s your mother, she needs to know what happened here.” He watches him settle back into the bed. He’s paled, around his eyes are dark and shaded, almost purple. The cuts stand out now, red and irritated across his cheek and forehead. His lip is a little swollen on the side where it’s cut. Breaths still coming out as wheezes, but only a little now that he’s been in bed. 

“She can’t know about this,” He doesn’t meet Jian’s eyes “If you tell her, I’ll have to quit, and I can’t do that. We need the money, please don’t tell her.” Yu Hao can feel his eyes prickle a little, he tries to blink it away. It’s because of his job his mom doesn’t have to work as many long hours, even got an extra day off in her next schedule. He’s already caused her enough trouble by having to move schools, if he has to give up his job then she’ll have to work twice as hard… again. He’ll do anything to make sure his mom gets to rest a little more. “I have to start saving up for university soon, and ma can’t do it on her own, Jian.” The tears have slipped down his cheeks now, “Please Jian, please don’t tell her.”

Jian’s heart breaks for the kid, he knows how badly he needs this job. How much he loves his mom. Ever since he met Yu Hao as a feisty twelve-year-old, he knew he’d do all he could to help his mom. 

Jian takes a deep breath, “Alright, alright Ah Hao, it’s okay,” he rubs his shoulder gently. He doesn’t want to lie though to Yu Hao’s mom, so he makes a deal instead, “I won’t say anything to her, but you need to tell her so she can help you get better. It’s what moms do best y’know. Also if your mom finds out I didn’t say anything she’ll skin me.” 

Yu Hao chuckles a little bit, then sighs in relief, “Thank you, Jian. I’ll tell her, I promise I will.” 

It’s this moment that he pauses to look closer at Jian. He’s only two or three years older than his mom, sometimes gruff but every employee working at the bar knows he’s everyone’s rough old dad underneath. He’s been around for so long that he kinds feels like Yu Hao’s dad. He remembers wishing as a kid that he could’ve had a father like him. Sometime’s he still wishes. How different would his life would have been if his real dad stuck around to find out? He doesn’t know the reason why he left, his mom decided to never mention it, save for telling her six-year-old that his dad wasn’t coming home that day… or ever again. A few years later when he was thirteen he had tried to ask, but the moment he saw the look in her eyes-

He gives a slight shake of his head. Yu Hao won’t dwell on the past. His dad left, and it hurt, but then Jian came into his life, and that made a difference to him. 

He looked over at Jian in time to see him sliding his phone back into his pocket. He moved to stand and slipped off his coat to hang on the back of the chair. “Alright, I’ve texted your mom that you’re staying on my couch tonight since you worked longer tonight. You were too tired to walk back. Lucky for you it’s raining hard tonight, so she’ll believe it more.” Jian sighs, running a hand through his slightly dry salt and pepper hair. He’s not completely comfortable with the idea but he’s not going to upset Yu Hao further, given the fact the kid could’ve been in much worse shape if those thugs knew how to fight. He sits back into the hospital chair by the teen's bed, pulling an extra blanket off the couch nearby.

“Now it’s time for you to rest. I’ll take you home in a couple hours.” He settles into the stiff chair with a grumble. 

Yu Hao’s eyes dart over to him, “You’ll stay?” Jian sighs, crossing his arms and tilting his head playfully, “Am I just supposed to leave you here, in this state?” Quirking an eyebrow at the teen. Yu Hao can’t help but crack up and smile. Maybe… it’s okay to see Jian as his dad.

“Good Night Jian.”

“Good Night Kid.”


	2. Two Days Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Hao takes some time at home to rest, but at school, Zi Xuan is mistakenly told what happened over the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. What a wait. Y'all still there? I'm sorry this took so freakin long to do. On the flip side, I've got chapters 3-5 nearing completion so the wait for chapter 3 shouldn't be as long this time. ^^'' 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this one! Please leave a comment and a kudos! :D 
> 
> If you see a mistake, please please tell me <3 Not beta read.
> 
> Also... the italics and bolds disappeared :x Any fixes?

Jian drives home a little after 8 in the morning, dropping Yu Hao off at home first; getting him up the stairs, into dry clothes, and then to bed. He makes sure to take care of the kid first; fluffs his pillows, leaving a glass of water and some pain killers on his nightstand. Jian waits for Yu Hao to drift off before leaving, talking softly till his eyes flutter shut. 

He’s been over once before when he dropped Yu Hao off from a shift and his mom invited him in for coffee. Jian likes their home, modest as it is, it’s comfortable and warm. Ms. Hao made sure to hang up as many pictures as she could of her sweet son, and their occasional vacations to see relatives by the sea. Old faded children’s drawings remain on the fridge, curling on the corners next to snapshots of a little boy fishing with an old man. Jian hasn’t met their relatives before but he hears they are a loud friendly bunch. They just live far away from the city. Now that Yu Hao is older, and has a job, vacations don’t happen often anymore.

He feels a warm sort of twinge in his chest as he moves quietly through the apartment. Looking after Yu Hao for so long he’s never had to worry about him. Ms. Hao has done really well for herself in the years that he’s known her, back when Yu Hao had just turned 10 and already wanting to take on more responsibilities to help his mom. He was smaller then, skinny with shaggy black hair and the same large doe eyes.

Jian had been surprised to see his old high school friend, but more surprised by the friendly child beside her. Back then he offered to help them out when times were tough, but Ms. Hao was still just as independent and very capable of earning a large enough pay for her and her boy. What a woman, he muses, looking at the photos on the fridge. 

Jian makes a quick pot of tea, pouring it in a thermos for Yu Hao when he felt up to moving, leaving a small note for him.

He checks in on Yu Hao’s sleeping form once more before taking his leave, making sure to lock the door.

************

Rolling over in the bed that’s just a tad too small for him, Yu Hao wakes with a groan of discomfort. All the aches dulled by Dr. Zhao have returned feeling worse and sorer than before. He blinks his eyes a few times trying to focus on his side table clock, it reads ‘3:30 PM’ in a red glow that’s a little too bright. Heaving a sigh, Yu Hao forces himself up into a sitting position with a great deal of effort.

Even moving slowly caused his bruises to ache and the bandages to pull a little at the cuts. Well, this just sucks, Yu Hao thinks bitterly. He reaches for the pain killers on his nightstand, downing two of them and the glass of water. 

Yu Hao makes his way over to his bathroom, ignoring his mirror along the way. The cut to his forehead isn’t as red anymore, just a little sore, but the cut to his lip is harder to ignore as he brushes his teeth. After freshening up, Yu Hao finally takes a look at his reflection: a pale version of himself stares back, purple shadows linger under his eyes.

There's some light bruising around the bandage on his forehead, as well as some redness around his nose. It’s sore to the touch but not broken, so that’s one plus. Gingerly, Yu Hao lifts his shirt to see the rest of the damage.

Constellations of bruises travel from his chest to his hip bones ranging from red to blues and a nasty shade of purple. Turning a little in the mirror he can see his back looks about the same. A few of the bruises appear almost black along his abdomen and shoulders; those are the most sensitive. Yu Hao sighs, lowering his shirt gently. He leaves his bathroom, hitting the light switch on his way out, and walks to the dimly lit kitchen. There he finds the thermos and note from Jian. The note reads:

“Hey kid, drink this after you get up. Don’t forget the pain pills Doc gave you on your table. Don’t worry about your shifts, I’ve given you time off so you don’t hurt yourself even more. I’ll swing by some time to check on you.  
Get better soon- Jian “

Yu Hao snorts and uncaps the tea taking a whiff, it's honey lemon. He takes a few sips, feeling the warmth spread through his chest and stomach. Leave it to Jain to know how to brew a great cup of tea. After a few more sips of tea his stomach grumbles. Realizing he hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning he feels famished. Yu Hao rummages through the fridge, finding some leftovers to heat up. After eating a small lunch, he makes his way back to his room and into his bed. The clock reads closer to 5 pm now, ma won’t be home till 10 tonight. He reaches for his phone and pulls up the group chat with the Wang brothers, Zhen Wen and Zhen Wu. 

It was Zhen Wen’s idea since he’ll just end up telling Zhen Wu what they’re up to anyway. He shoots them a text, 

I’ve got a story for you guys.

Not a minute later Zhen Wen is answering him, Yo what happened?? You never texted me back last night!

Got my ass handed to me before my shift ended. Jian took me to a clinic to get checked out. I’m alright now. He knows it’s not the truth but Yu Hao’s never been one for attention. He hated it the most when he changed schools. Everybody’s stares and the gossiping when he walked down the halls as if he were some thug there to cause trouble. Hated it more because it worried his mom. 

Damn dude. Who’d you start a fight with~ lol, Zhen Wen texts back moments later. Yu Hao snorts, because why wouldn’t his best friend poke fun at his bad temper? 

Glad you’re not hurt. Comes Zhen Wu’s short but sweet text. 

The older brother has always been a bit of an odd area for Yu Hao to navigate. He’s tall, quiet and sometimes he hovers around Wen but he’s a pretty cool guy overall. Yu Hao doesn’t forget that Wu jumped into the fight at their last school to protect Wen, but went further to save Yu Hao from some hard blows.

What makes you think I stared the fight huh??! And thanks Zhen Wu. Yu Hao texts the brothers back and forth for a couple of hours, mostly bantering with Zhen Wen all the while feeling a dull ache settle in his body as he dozes off. He doesn’t think much of it since he was literally beaten to a pulp just that morning. 

It’ll be fine.

***************************

Everything is not fine when Yu Hao wakes up Monday morning. Even though his mom went through the trouble of tucking him in last night, he feels like the blankets are cooking him alive under their heavy layers. An unrelenting throbbing behind his eyes as well as a dry soreness to his throat, not to mention the added tenderness and sting from yesterday. Yu Hao moves to get up but can barely manage to lift his head without the room swirling and swaying like he was on a boat. Posters and objects in his room look like blobs, curling, and moving. His bedside clock reads out a blurry 12:10 pm. His stomach churns so much that Yu Hao shuts his eyes to stop the swaying.

Like a miracle, his mom enters his room, medicine, and a damp washcloth in hand. “Oh, you’re awake.” 

She sets down the items in her hands, taking a seat next to her son, feeling his forehead, “Geez honey, you’re burning up.” She says, placing the cloth over his forehead. “I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left, but it seems I need to stay home today.” Ms. Hao remarks jokingly, a playful smirk on her face. Ms. Hao knows missing a day will put her behind, but she’d skip a dozen days of work for her boy when he needed her. 

Yu Hao sobers up at that, “Wha- Ma you-“ he starts, but curls over in a coughing fit. When he can breathe again his mom passes the water and medicine to him, “What am I to do with you honey?”, taking the glass back when he’s through. 

“You think I’d leave my son to suffer at home on his own? I thought I raised you better.” Softly pinching his cheek. 

Yu Hao’s glassy dark eyes meet his mom’s soft brown ones, “Ma,” he croaks quietly. “Won’t your.. boss be.. upset?” Her expression doesn’t change, moving to stroke his sweat-soaked hair back. It’s grown out some. She’ll need to remind him to get a trim when he’s well.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Ms. Hao gets up and tucks in her son, “Now sleep, I’ll bring you some soup later when your fever is down.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she leaves his room and heads to the kitchen. 

Yu Hao feels a faint twist of guilt in his gut but he can barely recognize that feeling over nausea and a headache pulsating behind his eyes. There are aches and chills coming from all over his body. He would sob if he had the energy. Yu Hao can’t stand being sick. It keeps him from work, from his friends, and… Zi Xuan. Zi Xuan!

With a gasp, Yu Hao's eyes snap open. When did he close them? We were supposed to study before class!

Now he really wants to cry. He reaches for his phone and finds a couple of texts from the bros, and several texts from the bespectacled volleyball manager.

See you in a few. Remember, classroom 1302. 8:30 am

Hey, where are you, Ah Hao? 8:45 am

Seriously, you’re very late. What gives?? 9 am

Fine. I’ll see you at practice. 9:10 am

Damn it. His nausea has tripled. He can’t believe he didn’t message Zi Xuan yesterday! Did the fight knock something loose in his head??! Yu Hao pulls his messages open and immediately starts texting him back:

Qiu Zi Xuan, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to forget our study meeting this morning! I woke up not feeling well. I know I need to study for the coming exams, but please don’t come over- I don’t want you catching what I have.  
I’ll see you tomorrow.

He hits send and lets his phone drop on his pillow. Feeling worse now, he remembers all that he needed to do this week: to study and train for the upcoming match but, Yu Hao couldn’t dash across a court if he wanted to. Worry grows, curling and twisting inside of him, knotting up tightly. 

He doubts he’ll be able to eat when his mom returns if he’ll eat at all today. Rolling onto his side he tries to sleep, letting the medicine take him under and let him forget for a while.

*****************************

Zi Xuan is not happy for the rest of the day after being “stood up” by Yu Hao for their study date. Wait. No, no, not a date. He shakes his head, that’s not what it is. 

He can’t focus today either, wondering and fretting over why he was “stood up.” Did he say something on Friday at practice? Was it something over text? He feels the irritation settle under his skin now that he’s gone and overthought the whole situation. School, not even volleyball made him overthink this hard before. What is it about Yu Hao that has him so… confused.

What Zi Xuan doesn’t see during his inner turmoil is Cheng En grinning ear to ear. Watching his friend forgo his classwork in favor of muttering and anxiously tapping his pencil. He knows two things are happening to his best friend right now: one, the upcoming match was this weekend, and two, Zi Xuan hasn’t realized he’s fallen hard for the delinquent junior. 

Honestly, nothing has been more interesting for Cheng En than watching his best friend fall more and more for Yu Hao since day one. From the moment Yu Hao bumped into Zi Xuan he saw that look in his eyes. Sure, it was partly because he leaped over a wall but there was another spark that Cheng En saw. 

Why does Zi Xuan have to question why he worked so hard to get Yu Hao to join the team? It wasn’t only because he was incredibly fit, but he knew that Zi Xuan wouldn’t pursue him because of his one-tracked volleyball crazed mind. 

In middle school it was the same thing then; Cheng En started noticing girls, but Zi Xuan couldn’t care less about dating and getting a girlfriend. Girls swooned when they came to watch him practice and left him notes everywhere, but each one was tossed in the trash. Not one ever caught his eye, till now. Who would have thought it would be this “bad boy” junior?

Zi Xuan was gone from the start. He just wasn’t ready to admit it, yet.

The class bell rings out loudly signaling it’s time for lunch. Zi Xuan grabs his book and spiral in a huff, shoving them into his bag. Cheng En has to stop himself from laughing at his actions, “Oh come on bro, what’s got you so frustrated?”, in a teasing tone. He knows Zi Xuan might snap at him, but where’s the fun in not teasing your buddy?

Zi Xuan’s expression is half surprised, half annoyed, “I-It’s because we have a match so close,” he stutters. “Y’know how I get before a game.”

“I just want everyone ready.” Pfft, suuure, Cheng En thinks. He’ll be happy when the two of them finally confess. For now though, he’ll just tease his best friend relentlessly. Before he can, Zi Xuan’s phone buzzes. Startling him from his fuzzy thoughts about the other boy.

He flips his phone open and quickly scans over the message, reading over two significant parts of the message once, twice and one more time to be sure- not feeling well. please don’t come over- I don’t want you catching what I have. 

“Yu Hao is sick!?” Cheng En startles him, looking over Zi Xuan’s shoulder to read the text. “Damn, what was he up to this weekend?” Cheng En’s not worried, Yu Hao seems the type to heal fast anyway. But Zi Xuan feels anxious nerves crawling under his skin. This is one of the last big games of his senior year. He wanted to go out having won every game since Junior year, but it’s different now. Old members have left, and with Yu Hao getting sick… he’s not sure they’ll be able to win this match. 

While both of them are debating formations for the match, a tap to Zi Xuan’s shoulder has him turning to see the two brothers standing behind him. Zhen Wu nods in greeting, “Hey guys, we came by to tell you Yu Hao won’t be in today. He’s caught some kind of cold.” Zhen Wen clears his throat, “He’s also worn out from his weekend brawl.”  
Both seniors stop, attention snapping to look at Zhen Wen, he shrinks a little under their gaze. “He got caught in a fight, probably around Sunday morning.” Zhen Wu cuts in, bringing their focus back to him. “He’s not badly hurt, or so he told us.” He looks between both seniors, hoping his brother didn’t just make a very bad mistake. 

Zi Xuan hears it in his head, echoing again and again, “weekend brawl.” His shock is now anger in a flash, eyes darkening.

The brothers share a look, they need to leave before Zi Xuan flips his lid and they get caught in the fire. Quickly, the boys run off to have their lunch on the roof, not quite sure they made the right choice back there.

“Are you friggin kidding me?!” He half yells, Cheng En watches him pace around, running a hand through his hair. Frustration has turned to anger, and partly betrayal when Zi Xuan speaks again.

“He shouldn’t be getting into fights,” Zi Xuan said, “He promised coach, he promised us!” He promised me, is left unsaid in his ranting. 

He Cheng En huffs a little at his friend's irritated expression. “I’m sure it wasn’t done on purpose Zi Xuan. You and I both know he’s hot-headed, but he’s not some bad kid.” Placing a placating hand on his friend's shoulder, he turns Zi Xuan to face him.

“Believe me, I made that jerk assumption about him based on gossip before.” He says, looking a little guilty about that time. Remembering the embarrassment on Yu Hao’s face when he brought it up to him weeks ago. 

He looks back into Zi Xuan’s eyes, “You trust Yu Hao to keep his word don’t you?” Zi Xuan looks unsure, at his friend's question. Whenever chance would find them, they were always together these past weeks in their spare time. For volleyball, to study, and in-between classes they had chatted before too. But, how well does he know Yu Hao? Would he go back on his world? Yes, Cheng En had offended the junior by bringing up his fight at the previous school. But was it because he got pulled into the fight, or he liked to fight? 

He lied, pops up suddenly in Zi Xuan’s head. He said he was sick, but he got into a fight.

The loud ringing of the school bell signals the end of their break time, calling them back to class. Zi Xuan sees his chance, ducking out from under Cheng En’s hand and rushing back to class. Mind racing, conflicted feelings bouncing back and forth.

Zi Xuan doesn’t know what to think, did Yu Hao really lie? A hurt blooms in Zi Xuan’s chest as he settles back into his desk. 

Yu Hao lied.


	3. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Hao drags himself to school, despite a fever and aches. The brothers are worried, Cheng En wants his best friend to see reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~sigh~ 2020 has done a number on me. I apologize for the wait y'all <3 I hope y'all stuck around! Lol
> 
> There were mishaps at work, a hurricane, and the unexpected passing of my dog. 
> 
> This one's a long one!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this one! Please leave a comment and a kudos! :D
> 
> If you see a mistake, please please tell me <3 Not beta read.
> 
> * italics and bolds still won't cooperate with me :/

Tuesday comes and goes, Yu Hao spends that time lying in bed in a delirium of medicine and a fever that yo-yo’s between 99 and 104. Chills rolling through his body keeping him from sleeping peacefully through the night. When he’s not stuck between that unrestful place between awake and sleep, his throat feels like it’s on fire. Flaring worse when the coughing fits come. 

Zhen Wen has sent him a few messages, a few from Zhen Wu too but they all go unanswered by Yu Hao. Everything he tries to focus on is wobbly and blurred, he knows because he tried to look at his notes when he felt like he could sit up without being sick. He didn’t make it down half the page before he tossed it to his table and flopped back into bed. 

If he could just sleep one night he’d feel better. His mom couldn’t have the day off, but she left him the medicines he needed and the times to take them. Plus a large batch of stew portioned out in the fridge as well as some fresh cut fruit. 

He doesn’t touch most of it, opting to drink water and lie in bed. Time passes slowly, and soon dawn rises the next day.

~

Wednesday morning comes with a brief shower of rain and a cool breeze, and Yu Hao is feeling even worse for two reasons. The first being his fever hadn’t diminished in the past two days, and the second, probably the worst reason: Zi Xuan hasn’t texted or called him back in those two days.

He can’t explain why Zi Xuan hasn’t responded to him, but he has a guess that maybe it has something to do with the upcoming match. Yu Hao knows he’s gotten really good, but this cold is going to make playing this weekend tricky. Not to mention that the week after is 

Without much thought, Yu Hao pulls himself out of bed and into his bathroom to get ready for school. Ma already left, this is my chance to go!, he pulls on his uniform albeit slowly and not without a groan of discomfort. The tie is the hardest part but he manages. He pulls on a jacket, successfully hiding the arm bandages. He brushes his teeth, runs a hand through his hair and he’s out the door. 

The walk to school feels like it’s miles longer than usual, and hotter too. He makes a small wish, hoping he can hide his miserable state today. 

~

Zhen Wen, currently battling his brother in a game, looks up from his phone to catch sight of Yu Hao trudging up the school steps. He’s shocked Yu Hao even showed up, looking sickly and exhausted. He’s got his jacket on today despite the clear sky and sun. Zhen Wen nudges his brother, Wu looks up just as Yu Hao is ducking inside the classroom: something’s up.

Zhen Wen hops off the ledge he’s perched on and follows his friend inside the classroom. Yu Hao is slumped over on his desk, red-rimmed eyes staring blankly foreword. He slides up into the desk next to him, “Yu Hao! What are you doing here? You look terrible.” 

Zhen Wu moves to Yu Hao’s other side, placing a hand over his forehead. “You’re burning up.” He says in his usual deep voice. Yu Hao gently moves his hand off, no energy left to be frustrated with their worrying. 

“It’s nothing. I didn’t need anymore missed days.” His voice coming out gravely and rough. He tries to cough and clear it up, but it doesn’t go unnoticed. The Wang brothers share a look before continuing their interrogation. Zhen Wen scoots closer, even just sitting next to Yu Hao he can feel how hot he is, coming off in waves. 

“I don’t think that’s the only reason here Yu Hao. You look like death.” Zhen Wu hums in agreement. It’s not often they agree on something, Yu Hao thinks bitterly. “Also, why are you wearing your jacket? It’s humid today, and with that fever, you can’t be feeling good either.” Yu Hao groans, resting his head on his desk. 

“Why can’t you both be quiet?” Zhen Wen snorts, “We’re your friend's dummy. Of course, we’re gonna bother you.” His older brother studies the cut and bruises on Yu Hao’s face, looking down at the collar of his jacket he sees more light bruising there too. 

“Besides, you told us you got into a fight this weekend, then ignored our texts. We were worried about you, Yu Hao.” Zhen Wu’s voice drops low. He’s not kidding, Zhen Wen and him were both anxiously waiting for Yu Hao to respond. 

Zhen Wu knows what kind of person Yu Hao is, and he is not someone who goes looking for fights, despite what the idiots at the school think. He’s kind, friendly and someone you can depend on when you need them. Zhen Wu counts himself lucky (and sometimes unlucky) that his brother found a friend in Yu Hao. How many people do you know who’d jump into a fight for you?

They may have gotten themselves kicked to another school, but it wasn’t as bad as the gossip made it out to be; Zhen Wu and Zhen Wen love their hot-headed goofball. Which is why they both are understandably upset when he doesn’t let them know how he’s doing. Now they know he’s not doing well at all.

“Yu Hao,” Zhen Wen speaks quietly, “You know you feel terrible. Why don’t you go home?” Yu Hao doesn’t move for a moment, then lifts his head up, eyes glossy and red, but there’s a determination behind them. Looking between the both of them he speaks, “The game is this weekend, exams are next week, I need to be here. I can work through a small cold. I need to.” The brothers know exactly why Yu Hao’s acting this way, but if he doesn’t take care of himself something bad is going to happen. 

Zhen Wu opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off by Yu Hao, “Now if you don’t mind, the class is starting.” As if on cue, Ms. Zheng marches through the doorway, “Everybody in your seats! We have a lot to cover before next week.” There’s a shuffle of shoes and the screeches of chairs as students move to take their seats. The brothers sit on either side of him but their worries don’t diminish as class carries on.

Yu Hao keeps his eyes forward but his head feels like it's swiveling on his shoulders. Doesn’t matter, he’s going to get through today, tomorrow, and the next and be at that game Saturday. 

The day drags on the same, each class taking forever to Yu Hao. Then finally their last class comes and it’s time to make his way to the gym. 

The thought of it sends a small feeling of dread in the pit go Yu Hao’s stomach. Facing Zi Xuan now, he’s sure the older boy is mad at him and that’s why he’s been ignored. 

Better to do it today than wait, Yu Hao thinks. A tremble rolling down his back; he lean’s against a wall in the hall. It had been low most of the day but know he’s sure the fever has returned. He won’t go home though, he needs to see Zi Xuan.

He needs to apologize.

*************

The sound of sneakers squeak and screech against the gyms wood floors echo with the loud voices of the team, excitedly chatting and goofing around. Games brought out the energy in the boys, but noticeably, the loudest voice that rang over the rest is not heard. 

Yu Hao trudges along, Zhen Wen and Wu follow behind, each speaking softly to their friend. It had been their goal all day to get him to leave, but no luck. There’s something to be said for Yu Hao’s stubborn nature, but it doesn’t stop Zhen Wen from wanting to whack him in the head with a volleyball and drag him home. 

Suddenly he waves them off, telling them he’ll see them in the locker room. The brothers watch him make his way to the team manager. Zhen Wu hopes he’ll be kind, considering Yu Hao’s condition. He loops his arm over his brother’s shoulders leading him away. 

Yu Hao tried to relax, breathing deeply and slowly. It made him dizzy but made the shakes clam as he caught sight of Zi Xuan scribbling away. Even sick he felt little pulls at his heartstrings. He hopes that speaking with Zi Xuan will fix everything that’s been feeling weird between them these past days.

Zi Xuan looks up from his notebook to catch Yu Hao walking into the gym. He looks exhausted, almost ghostly, dark shadows under his eyes. The scrapes he got in his fight stand out easier on his pale skin. And yet he carries himself tall, making his way over to the team manager. Zi Xuan averts his gaze back to his notebook, the action doesn’t go unnoticed by Yu Hao. He collects himself and greets the older boy.

“Hey Zi Xuan,” he greets hoarsely, “I didn’t see you this morning to study. Where were you?” It’s true. Today was a study day, but after he’d gotten to school so early and the older boy was nowhere to be seen had left him feeling ignored. 

Zi Xuan hears him but doesn’t look up. His voice, it’s too small for someone like Yu Hao. He knows if he does he’ll see that forlorn look in those big dark eyes. He holds on to the sting of being lied to, to get him through this. He’s not forgiving Yu Hao that easily. 

“I needed to work on my plan for the teams match this Saturday, or did you forget when you opened your mouth and got in a fight last weekend?” He says coldly, finally looking at the other boy. Yu Hao froze. How did he know about that? The expression Zi Xuan gives him is near the same disdainful look he had when they first met, back when Cheng En kept dragging him here. Back when Zi Xuan probably thought Yu Hao was nothing more than a delinquent. Not worth his time.

“I thought you’d promised to not fight while being a member of this team?” Zi Xuan’s voice rising a little, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You lied to me, Yu Hao.”

Yu Hao drops his gaze, shame hanging around his neck. He knows he should’ve told Zi Xuan about the fight but he wasn’t lying about being sick. But you still lied to him all the same, comes a small voice in his head.

Clenching his fists at his side, he tries and stops the prickling sensation in his eyes. “I’m sorry Zi Xuan,” feeling shame creep around his neck, he looks into the older boys eyes, swallowing thickly before speaking, “It won’t happen again.” He won’t try to explain the fight to him, the damage is done. 

Zi Xuan is right to be mad at me, he thinks bitterly.

“Right,” Zi Xuan looks back to his journal, “Go change for practice.” He doesn’t watch Yu Hao’s expression drop further when he turns and leaves for the locker room. His shoulders sagged low as he walks away.

He takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. That could’ve gone better, he bitterly thinks. 

*************

Jia Jun walks into the locker room distracted by his phone but finds he’s not the only one early for practice. He spies Yu Hao’s back and prepares to tease the junior, a taunt on the tip of his tongue. Before he can speak, Yu Hao unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders; Jia’s breath catches in his throat. He’s stunned, taking in the blotchy bruises decorating Yu Hao’s entire back. 

Different sizes and colors, from his shoulders traveling down his back with a few bruises on each hip. Some band-aids are placed over scrapes and cuts closer to his shoulder blades.

The taunt forgotten, Jia hides back in the doorway so as not to be seen. What the hell happened to him?! 

He peeks back in noticing the bandages wrapped around Yu Hao’s arms this time. Rough red skin shows at the top of each forearm, peeking from under the wraps. He winces pulling on a white tee then the team's jacket, zipping it up halfway to hide any noticeable marks. 

Jia turns away, feeling something in his stomach sink. He doesn’t pretend to be the junior’s friend but holy hell, what happened to him?! He doesn’t know what his home life is like, doesn’t even know what he does besides volleyball but he can’t stop himself from feeling that tinge of worry. Taking a breath, Jia turns and walks into to classroom, straight to Yu Hao’s side.

“Hey Ah Hao,” there’s no tease or taunt in his voice, in fact, it’s calm and slow. Yu Hao startles, feeling like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Closer now, Jia can see his bruised lip and forehead. They stand out against his pale skin, speaking of, he looks exhausted. There’s a slight wheeze when he breathes, as well as a glossy look in his eyes. He’s gotta have a fever, Jia thinks. 

“Uh, h-hey Jia.” He can’t help but wince at the sound of his own voice. Jia feels weird acting civil with Yu Hao but right now he’s not going to add on to whatever he’s going through. “What’s the matter, Ah Hao? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jia grins, gently nudging his shoulder. He doesn’t know why but he really needs the Junior to show he’s okay right now, even if it’s something small.

Yu Hao gives him a bewildered look, slowly turning to a grin. His attempt to be nice was odd but sweet, Yu Hao even feels a little bit better, “You’re about as hideous as a ghost Jia Jun.” He responds in a teasing tone, nudging his shoulder.

The two fall into a comfortable insult battle before making their way back to the gym. Jia Jun feels a little better now that he’s gotten Yu Hao to at least act like his old self, but the glimpse of Yu Hao’s back and arms still lingers in his mind. It leaves a cold feeling inside him.

The coach has them pair off for drills, calling out the schedule for today’s practice: it’s a lengthy one. Yu Hao tries not to sigh. After a day of school with a mild fever, all he wants to do is lie face down and not move for a couple of days. Taking a deep breath Yu Hao makes his way out to the floor to stretch when he hears a voice:

“Yu Hao,” It’s Jia Jun calling his name that snaps him out of his thoughts, “Let’s pair up.” He says, grabbing a ball from the bin. A couple of teammates stare, shocked Jia would willing train with his supposed “rival”. He doesn’t pay them any mind. He’ll keep an eye on Yu Hao, the feverish look about him making Jia nervous. 

It’s surprising how well they match up in strength and skill. Well, at least when Yu Hao was in good health. Jia watches as Yu Hao practices setting the ball, not very high and a little shaky. He’s trying not to breathe heavily already but lifting his arms up tugs on the bandages and bruises.

He can’t ask what’s wrong, knowing Yu Hao would only lie and say he’s fine. So he’ll be his partner today instead; He’ll tell He Cheng’ En later.

Pairing off, the drills and rounds begin.

~

Yu Hao’s resolve is breaking down as time wears on, sweat dripping into his eyes and down his neck. He brushes his eyes tiredly with the collar of his jacket. The gym is hotter than it was before, the jacket is making everything worse. But he can’t risk taking it off so the bandages show.

He won’t lie to himself, he can tell his fever spiked higher than it was this morning. His legs are quivering with exhaustion now as he jumps and dives to hit or block the ball. Each block of the ball beats against his forearms adding to the stinging ache that’s been there since they started this awful practice game. 

He can’t help that part of him wants to stop and lie down on the gym floor. Just step over me, he thinks bitterly. But he won’t, cause he needs to show Zi Xuan that he’s serious about volleyball and he’ll win the game this weekend. Whether his body will cooperate or not. 

He tries to fight it off the dizziness as he dives left for the ball. Serving it up for Jia Jun to spike down. But he’s stopped by the room spinning quickly.

He gasps, vision swims, going dark around the edges, legs buckling under him. 

There’s a shout, maybe two. He can’t hear clearly anymore, the sound of waves is all he hears; vision fading faster as the ground rushes up to meet him. Yu Hao has one last thought before he blacks out:

He let Zi Xuan down.

*************

Cheng En hasn’t let Yu Hao out of his sight since he stepped into the gym this afternoon, pale and exhausted. Maybe Zi Xuan wasn’t going to spare him a glance but Cheng En could see the Junior waver on his feet here and there. He had half a mind to send him home. But Zhen Wen and Wu couldn’t even deter him from staying for practice, so he wouldn’t have much luck either. Cheng En decides to keep an eye on him. Even sick, Yu Hao is still just as stubborn. Suddenly there’s a tap to his shoulder.

He turns to see Jia Jun looking anxious, “What’s up Jia?” 

“I think you should know, Yu Hao’s been hurt pretty badly. I don’t know who but I saw… “ His sentence cuts off. “He acts like he’s okay, maybe he just looks worse than he feels but still, Senior.” Cheng En’s never known Jia to be concerned about the junior, considering most of their time is spent arguing but this is a little shocking.

“Hurt? Hurt how?” Moving himself and Jia Jun off to the side of the court. Jia retells what he saw in the locker room and how Yu Hao looked exhausted just by putting on a shirt. He Cheng nods, reassuring Jia Jun that he’ll make sure Yu Hao doesn’t get injured today. 

A whistle sounds, Coach Zheng calling the team's attention, “Okay boys, we’ve got a game this weekend and I know you want to win as bad as I do so let's work hard!” Resounding cheers from the team, minus Yu Hao and the Zhen brothers. “Or else it’s laps until you can barely walk!”, she adds, quickly shutting up the boys in fear. “Yes, Coach!” Each boy getting into position for drills. 

He Cheng gets them started, then lets Zhen Wen and Xiao Xiao take over from there. He makes his way over to Zi Xuan, who’s writing dutifully in his notebook.  
“Zi Xuan,” he says taking a seat next to him, “Jia Jun just told me that Yu Hao is hurt pretty badly.” Watching his friends face for any kind of reaction. “Covered in bruises, exhausted, might die on the court?” Zi Xuan continues writing, humming in response. 

“For goodness sake Zi Xuan, you’re still mad at Yu Hao? What, because he didn’t tell you he got into one fight?” Sighing, frustrated with his friend's antics. Zi Xuan doesn’t look up, but answers “A lie is still a lie He Cheng En, and what’s more, is he broke a promise. He told me he was serious about being on the team, but that was probably just a lie too.” 

Cheng En can only throw his hands up in defeat, “You didn’t even ask him what happened! You just assumed it was a petty fight!” Hopping up from his chair, Cheng En turns back to Zi Xuan, “You know, you’re doing the exact same thing I did before I knew Yu Hao. You’re judging him based off of shitty school gossip instead of talking to your friend.” With that, he stalked back over to Xiao Xiao not bothering a look back. He’s too ticked now to be bothered. 

**************

After an hour and a half of practice, Coach Zheng suggested a practice game. A couple of the boys groan but one whistle from Coach has them snapping into their positions on the court, split into opposing teams. Cheng En takes a look over at Yu Hao, noticing how he’s holding himself as steady as he can, exhaustion clearly shows in his body but determination is there too.

He joins Yu Hao’s team for the game, he’s got a sneaking feeling something is going to happen. Taking position, he spares a glance at Zi Xuan and sees him focused on Coach Zheng and the opposite team. Cheng En snorts, feeling his irritation build. 

Whatever. He’ll talk to him after practice.

Yu Hao plays hard and is even working with Jia Jun; listening to his tips, making good plays, and quickly gaining points over the other team.

The practice game is going well, Yu Hao makes good saves and a few wobbly serves but holds himself as steady as he can. Cheng En plays just as well, taking his eyes off Yu Hao to correct other members on his team when a foul is made. Zi Xuan keeps his focus on the other team, not sparing a glance in Yu Hao’s direction for the duration of the practice game. 

For a while, the team is in a steady rhythm when the ball flies over the net. Yu Hao left, but color drains from his face, eyes rolling back. The sound of Zhen Wen and Jia Jun’s shouts for Yu Hao echo through the gym.

Cheng En moves swiftly, catching Yu Hao before his body can reach the floor. Landing heavily in his arms causing him to kneel. He’s out cold, breaths coming in huffs against his chest. Cheng En can feel how hot he is in his arms, light tremors shaking his frame.

Zhen Wen is by his side in a second, “Yu Hao!” Shaking him a little. Zhen Wu is there, kneeling next to his brother, looking just as worried. “We told him to stay home today,” he says. “He said he was fine. That the fight wasn’t that bad.” Zhen Wen’s voice is quieter than his brother’s for once.

Zi Xuan sneakers echo against the gym walls as runs up behind them. The team murmurs quietly to each other, mixed looks of shock and concern. 

Coach calls their attention back, “Cheng En, please take Yu Hao to the infirmary.” She looks to the team, “The rest of you may leave after Zi Xuan talks you through this weekend's game plan. We’ve trained long enough for today.” Zhen Wen will follow Cheng En, leaning over to tell his brother to come as soon as the meeting ends.

Cheng En shifts Yu Hao in his arms, sliding his other arm under his knees, holding him up bridle style. He makes a small noise of discomfort but doesn’t wake. Cheng En clears his throat, “Yes, coach.” Zi Xuan moves closer to He Cheng En, wanting to follow, but he knows he has to do his job for the team. 

“I’ll see you over there as soon as I can.” Cheng En nods, giving his friend a stern look. You know what you need to do. Zi Xuan nods in understanding. 

He’ll be there as soon as he can.

**************

Coach finally lets him leave after his rushed plan for the match, stuttering through most of it. He can’t seem to muster the energy to care about that right now given the boy he loves collapsed mid-practice. He stops mid-run, thoughts stopping.

Loves? 

Zi Xuan feels a fluttery twist in his stomach at the thought of using that word but- it’s true though, isn’t it? He’s spent almost every moment of his free time with Yu Hao since the day he joined. He was a little rough around the edges, but through all that time he saw the real Yu Hao shine through. The one who’s quick to anger, but sweeter than anyone he’s ever known. Who likes cooking, helping his mom around the house, and loves to read romance novels. All that time training in the gym, walking home, studying at school or at each other's homes, and every moment in-between. 

Each moment with Yu Hao made him forget about his inability to play volleyball, his upcoming graduation, applications, and moving off to university soon. It was exciting, and it was peaceful with Yu Hao. Almost like he knew how to be around Zi Xuan to put him at ease. He considered Yu Hao a friend like Cheng En but then he noticed how different it felt to be around the junior. 

Zi Xuan admits he would stop himself from holding the other's hand on their walks home from school, more than once. He almost had a heart attack at that time when he was carried home. He hoped Yu Hao couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating that night, or notice his slight jealousy. Back when Yu Hao fixed that lunch his sister had made for him, making it so delicious he wolfed it down. Yu Hao had talked about that feeling of liking someone, like a punch taking your breath away. 

The way he described the feeling, Zi Xuan was sure he already had someone he wanted to be with. It made him jealous, but at the same time, he was saddened that maybe he wasn’t what Yu Hao wanted. 

He needed to ask him, needed to know. And to apologize.

He quickened his pace to the nurse's office.

~

Cheng En gently sets Yu Hao down on one of the beds when they arrive at the nurse's office. Zhen Wen retrieves her from her office, following close behind when she enters the room. 

“What’s happened here?” She says, pulling on gloves before checking over Yu Hao. Zhen Wen tells what he knows, that he’d been in a fight Sunday morning and must’ve caught a cold or something. The nurse nods along as she works, checking his temperature, and removing his team jacket. She sees the bandages wrapped around his forearms, doing a once over to be sure they don’t need to be changed. She wonders if maybe there are more in need of changing. 

“Have any of you seen the extent of his wounds?” She looks up to all three boys. Zhen Wen shakes his head, looking a little guilty. He didn’t even know about his arms! Cheng En shakes his head as well, “I had found out today from a teammate that Yu Hao had been hurt recently. He said there were bruises all over him.” Zhen Wen snaps his attention to Cheng En, “What?! How bad are they?” His voice wavering. 

The nurse gently lifts Yu Hao’s sweat soaked t-shirt, gasping at the sight. The splotchy bruises from his chest to his hips, and stretching over his sides towards his back. Zhen Wen covers his mouth to stifle the noise he made. Cheng En’s expression is between shocked and angered, he can’t believe someone would do this to a teenager. The nurse gently looks over each bruise and mark that she can see. Based on examination nothing here is life-threatening or causing permanent damage. But still, she’s shocked that he even bothered coming to school, let alone after-school practice. 

Zi Xuan makes his way to the room, having run almost the whole way there if not for his bad knee. He stops short of the doorway to catch his breath when he sees Yu Hao’s banged-up body. A cold realization rushes through him as he takes in the sight, and he hates himself for what he said. 

No teen would be able to do damage like that and to that extent. The longer he stares the harder his heart breaks, wishing he’d just talk to Yu Hao sooner. He would’ve made him stay home. Hell, he would’ve stayed with him till he was well again.

He hears the nurse's conversation with He Cheng En, “The physical damage isn’t threatening, but with a fever this high I can’t fathom why he’d come to school.” She moves over to the mini-fridge in her office, grabbing an ice pack. “I’ll call his mother to come and take him home.” Placing the ice pack across Yu Hao’s forehead before ducking out of the infirmary. 

“He’s always been stubborn.” It’s Zhen Wen speaking this time. “He told my brother and me that he’d gotten into a fight but… he didn’t say it was this bad.” His voice is laced with worry and a tinge of anger. 

“You’re sure he’s okay?” He asks, gently taking Yu Hao’s hand in his.

The nurse looks at him softly, “You said he went to a clinic, right? I’m sure if there was anything damaged the doctors would’ve told him so, and kept him till he was better.” There’s silence for a moment. Zhen Wen feels a little better after hearing that, Cheng En even sighs in relief. Some of the tension leaves his shoulders. He can’t imagine how Zi Xuan will feel.

Little did he know Zi Xuan was lingering in the doorway, holding on to its frame to stand. 

Went to a clinic, repeats in his head. He was hurt enough that he needed a doctor. Who took him? Did he go alone? Why didn’t he tell him what happened?

Because you didn’t let him, comes a small voice in Zi Xuan’s head.

Before he can wallow in those feelings the nurse catches sight of him. “Hun, can I help you?” He snaps out of his thoughts, “Uh.. hey, I’m here to see him.” She nods, gesturing for him to come into the office. 

“I’m going to call his mom. If one of you could stay with him till she arrives I’d appreciate it.” She says as she walks out of the room, leaving the 3 boys standing around their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

** Will be deleted when Chapter 4 is complete **

Hey everyone! I hope you've had an excellent holiday and that you are feeling well! 

This is just a message to let you all know why I haven't uploaded in quite some time; I've had to take my computer in multiple times to have it's battery checked, and fixed, and then to have its battery changed again because of my keyboard not working. It's been a stressful hassle but my computer is fixed now!! I can continue with chapter 4 and have it perfect for all of you. 

Thank you so much for sticking around- I promise this story will be completed soon! 

Have a wonderful day/evening, and I'll see you back here for the update! :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda switched up the timeline a little to make this work. The boys have built a cute friendship and Yu Hao is just as smitten with Zi Xuan <3 
> 
> I want this to be Zi Xua coming to terms with his sexuality since he's been hyper-focused on volleyball since he was in middle school, so he hasn't given time to dates and crushes. He's gonna be a little... ooc? If y'all feel it's good then that's really good!!
> 
> He Cheng'en is gonna try his hardest to help, Zi Xuan is oblivious~


End file.
